Z LOVE
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: A collection of LEMONS! With Yaoi, Yuri and well Futa! And also some crossover pairs, and some mix pairs! PPGZ is the main one though. I will take requests also! Rated M for hardcore lemons! Don't like don't read! These are getting straight to the lemon s
1. Brick The Dom, Boomer The Sub Part 1

**Z LOVE COLLECTION LEMONS!**

 **This is a multi chapter of lemons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anything! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Brick The Dom and Boomer the Sub Part 1/2.**

 **Brick Age: 18**

 **Boomer Age: 15**

 ***THE RRBZ ARE NOT BROTHERS IN THIS STORY!***

* * *

Boomer was lying in bed waiting for Brick to come over. He loved him a lot and Brick told him that he was going to show him something special. Brick comes in and tackles Boomer down and kisses him roughly making the blonde teen moan as Brick grabs his ass and squeezes it hard. Boomer kisses him back.

"Oh Brick...fuck me!" Boomer yelled and Brick smirked and undresses Boomer and pins him to his bed and Brick undresses himself and his dick was large. It was 13 inches and 4 inches in width. Brick grabs Boomer's head and shoves it to his dick and Boomer gags hard as Brick thrusts hard deep down the Blonde's throat. Boomer holds onto Brick's hips as Brick fucks his mouth. Brick smirked and Boomer was blushing as his eyes were screw shut.

"You like this huh blonde?" Brick chuckles. Brick pulls out and slams back in. Boomer gagged hard as Brick continues pumping his huge dick down Boomer's throat. Brick cums a load down his throat and Boomer spits some out as it filled his mouth completely. Brick pulls out as Boomer coughs. Brick flips the naked blonde over his tummy as Brick pins him down and gets ready to brutally fuck Boomer's ass. Brick rams the whole thing up his ass and Boomer screams. Brick smirked and holds his hips as Boomer's ass was destroyed by the length and thickness from Brick's huge member.

"AHHHHH! OH GOD BRICK!" Boomer yelped as he closes his eyes shut as Brick was deep up his ass. Brick starts to fuck him hard and fast and deep. Boomer screams in pain as Brick's large member stretches him to the limit. Brick's balls smack against Boomer much smaller balls as Brick goes all the way in, then back out, then all the way in. In a bone breaking pace with loud skin slaps coming from Brick slamming into Boomer. Brick chokes him slightly as he dominates the younger boy beneath him. Brick slaps Boomer's butt cheeks as he rams and rams deeper in his abused hole.

"YOU'RE TIGHTER THEN BLOSSOM IN HERE!" Brick groans in pleasure as Boomer's ass muscles clench his large member as he cums as Brick drills into his prostate very hard and fast ignoring the tightness that Boomer's butt was causing. Brick throws his head back and with a couple more brutal thrusts, Boomer arcs his back and screams out as Brick wraps his arms around the younger teen and cums deeply inside Boomer as he kisses him with toungue.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Boomer moaned as Brick pumps more cum up inside him. Brick pulls out with a pop and Boomer pants as he cummed a lot. Brick slaps his butt cheeks and takes Boomer to the bathroom and pins him up the mirror and Brick grabs his hair and pulls it back as he slams hard into his abused gaped cum filled ass again. "AH AH AH FUCK!" Boomer grinds his teeth as Brick pounds into him hard while smirking at Boomer's face expression. A couple minutes go by and Brick lays on the tile floor of the bathroom and Boomer lays on Brick as Brick keeps pumping in and out into the blonde. Boomer's ass was burning in pain and pleasure. Boomer couldn't keep up with Brick's pace and Boomer screams louder and the mirror cracks and he cums like a volcano as Brick pushes into Boomer very hard, pushing against his prostate as he unleashes a bucket load of warm cum deep into Boomer ass. Boomer shivers as Brick was done and he pulls out and Boomer passes out. Brick slaps his butt cheeks til they are red.

"Loved your sweet ass Boomer. Maybe now I can go for your girl. See if Bubbles can handle 13 inches up her ass or better yet, if she could handle Butch's aggressive side." Brick smirked and went out. "That's gonna be fun." Brick heads back to his house for some thinking on who he could go for next.


	2. Butch The Dom, Bubbles The Sub

**Z LOVE COLLECTION LEMONS!**

 **This is a multi chapter of lemons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anything! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Butch The Dom and Bubbles the Sub.**

 **Butch Age: 17**

 **Bubbles Age: 15**

 ***THE RRBZ ARE NOT BROTHERS IN THIS STORY!***

* * *

Bubbles was in her room coloring until she heard someone knock on her door. She knew it wasn't Blossom or Buttercup, because they were busy with after school activities. She opens it to her surprise to see Butch.

"Good afternoon Blondie." Butch chuckled and he lets himself in and he pulls Bubbles to him and plants a kiss on her lips. Bubbles blushes hard as Butch pats her back letting her know it was ok and that Boomer didn't need to know.

"Butch, what are you doing here?" Asked Bubbles.

"Come here to take you." Butch said and smirked and pulls off her clothes and attacks her B cups. Bubbles moans with a squeal as Butch squeezes them with his hands and mouth. He rips off his clothes to reveal his huge dick. 14 inches and 5. Bubbles's eyes got wider as Butch sticks it in her mouth. Bubbles gags hard as Butch rams all 14 inches down her throat. Bubbles cries with muffles and gags hard as Butch thickness was stretching her throat. Butch moans as he slams into her mouth. Bubbles closes her eyes shut as Butch rams into her very hard almost making her throw up. Butch keeps ramming and ramming into her throat as it bulges from Butch's size. "Suck it Bubbles! Keep it down in there! Swallow my cum you dirty blonde bitch." Butch growled at her and pushes her head down all the way as he moans and fires 5 ropes of cum. Bubbles gags harder and Butch lets her go and she gags and spits some out. Butch puts Bubbles on her hands and knees and looks at her butt. He smacks it earning a yelp from Bubbles. Butch pins her down and puts the head in her ass. Bubbles moans out in pain as Butch thickness spreads her asshole far. Butch holds onto her arms and with a brutal thrust, he was all the way in, up her ass.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bubbles cries in pain at the top of her lungs as Butch covers her mouth with his hand and starts to brutally fuck her ass senseless. Bubbles never felt so much pain and never felt so full in her life. Boomer was just only 9 inches and 2 inches thick, Butch was 14 and 5. Bubbles could feel Butch's large member pressing deep inside her bowels as he shoves all the way in and pulls all the way out. Butch grabs her neck and pulls her to him as he smirks at her and pumps faster making the blonde girl scream in agony. Butch puts her head down in the pillow as he lays on top of her and keeps slamming into her hard.

"YOU GOT TO BE THE TIGHTEST HOLE I'VE ENTERED IN! BUTTERCUP ISN'T EVEN THIS TIGHT! YOU FEEL SO GOOD BLONDIE!" Butch groans as he pounds Bubbles into the bed with his brutal thrusting. Boomer wasn't this aggressive and Bubbles wanted Butch to stop but he wasn't going to.

"PLEASE STOP BUTCH! AHHHH PLEASE!" Bubbles cries out.

"No way Bubbles! NOT AFTER I DISCOVERED HOW TIGHT YOU ARE IN HERE! I'm gonna have loosen you up for next time." Butch squeezes her butt cheeks and goes even faster then before. Loud skin slaps were heard as Bubbles was crying and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHHHHH MY GOD! OH BUTCH! SO DEEP INSIDE ME! MY STOMACH IS BULGING!" Bubbles screamed out as her Butch deep thrusting caused her abdominal to bulge out. Butch keeps thrusting and thrusting while the girl under him screams out.

"YOU WANT MORE UP THE ASS BUBBLES!?" Butch smirked at her as he asked that and he was just loving every moment of this. The tight ass around his huge member, the screams of Bubbles, nothing was going to stop this crazy animal now. His balls were smacking against Bubbles pussy as it was getting wet. Butch keeps going and going and he finally shoots his load deep inside her bowels. He groans as Bubbles feels it filling her up. She moans out as Butch continues to fuck her abused ass. "You're not gonna be able to walk after I'm done with you." Butch licks her cheek and he picks her up and pushes her against the bedroom wall and pounds her into the wall. The wall begins to crack as Butch was really pumping into Bubbles now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was all Bubbles could do. Scream out in pain as Butch was fucking her ass like a monster he was. Butch kept on going for what seemed like hours. Bubbles was sweating and crying her eyes out and screaming till her throat was sore. Butch wasn't even tired and he kept going and going making sure he would do as he said he would. Butch holds on to her body and keeps ramming and ramming his dick inside Bubbles. Her ass strecthed to the limit, inside and outside. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BUTCH! BUTCH! AHHHHHHH GOD! AHHHHHH!" Bubbles screamed out and her windows crack a bit as Butch kisses her to muffle them.

Butch roughly pulls out with a loud pop as Bubbles ass was gaping like crazy and cum leaks out of her hole. Butch places his huge dick in her mouth again and rams and rams as his balls smack her chin. Bubbles gulps his whole dick down and he stays their and cum explodes as Bubbles eyes close shut and Butch camed 6 times and Bubbles chokes on his large dick and she couldn't breath. Butch pulls out and slaps her face with his dick. Butch places her on her back and puts her legs up on his shoulders and pushes in her gaping ass once again and rams into her with brutal force. Butch could see the tummy bulge his dick was making and that turned him on, along with the cries of Bubbles. Bubbles wraps her arms around Butch to hang on for the ride as Butch was balls deep inside her ass. Butch kisses her to muffle her cries as he continues fucking her senseless. Butch loved everything about this and he was gonna make sure Bubbles couldn't feel her legs after this. "YOU LOVE A HUGE DICK UP YOUR ASS DON'T YOU!?" Butch growled at her. Bubbles didn't know what came over her and she screams out in pleasure.

"OH YES! YES YES YES YES! OH BUTCH!" She screamed out as she cums hard on Butch and he goes harder and Bubbles screams her last time and passes out as Butch dumps his load into her ass, filling up her bowels for the second time. Bubbles moans out still and Butch stayed inside her and he kisses her.

"Love your ass. Now time for Blossom." Butch smirked and he pulls out of Bubbles and her hole was gaping even more. Butch shoves his fist in their and rams it in and out. His hand covered in his cum as he wipes it over Bubbles naked body. He kisses Bubbles goodbye and he knew he would come back to her someday.


	3. Sedusa seduces Princess Himeko!

**Z LOVE COLLECTION LEMONS!**

 **This is a multi chapter of lemons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anything! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sedusa seduces Princess Himeko.**

 **Sedusa Age: 17**

 **Himeko Age: 14**

* * *

Himeko gets out of the shower and was gonna get dressed in her room. She had a long day at school and was tired. Her sister Miko was sitting in her bed reading a book. But Himeko was unaware this wasn't really her older sister. She sees Miko smirking and Himeko didn't know why she was doing that.

"Um, Miko could you please leave my room while I get dressed please?" Himeko asked. Miko then transformed into someone, non other than Sedusa. She was naked and winks at Himeko as Himeko gets under her spell and she removes her bath robe exposing her naked body. Her A cups and wet pussy. Sedusa was a futa and had a 10 inch dick and it was 3 inches thick. Sedusa places Himeko on the bed and kisses her as her D cups press against Himeko's chest making the young girl moan out. "Oh Sedusa...give me your cock." Himeko moaned out and Sedusa stands on her knees as her pale dick gets grabbed by Himeko and she sucks on it and Sedusa smirks while pushing in deeper down her throat. Himeko moans out while gagging on the evil girl's member.

"Princess likes my cock?" Sedusa licks her cheeks as Himeko shivers and bobs her head up and down on Sedusa's shaft. "That's a good girl." Sedusa said as Himeko goes faster. Sedusa moans out as she cums in the mouth of Princess Himeko. She swallows it all as Sedusa picks her up. Sedusa places her dick in her pussy and Himeko moans out as she slams down on the entire length. Her womb gets strecthed and Himeko screams in pleasure. Himeko puts her face in the breasts of Sedusa as she bounces on her big dick. Sedusa holds her ass and thrusts up while Himeko goes down.

"Oh Sedusa! Fuck me! Ohhhhh fill me up Sedusa!" Himeko shut her eyes in pleasure as Sedusa makes out with the young girl and starts pounding upward into her wet core. Himeko cums with each hard thrusts she is given by Sedusa. Himeko loved her big breasts and loved her big cock. "Mmmmmmmmm Sedusa!" Sedusa slammed into her g-spot sending Himeko over the edge as she cums hard and Sedusa cums inside her as well while sucking on Himeko's smaller breasts. "Give me more!" Himeko begged.

"I'll give you more." Sedusa said and slaps Himeko's ass and she yelps and Sedusa places Himeko on her hands and knees and enters her ass. Himeko screams as she is strecthed by Sedusa. Sedusa grabs the girl's hips and starts thrusting in and out.

"AH AH AH AH Sedusa!" Himeko couldn't control herself. Himeko loved her ass getting filled up in her butt by Sedusa. She goes harder and faster as Himeko screams in pleasure. "HARDER FASTER! FUCK ME SEDUSA!" Himeko screamed out as Sedusa kicks it up to high gear. She grabs Himeko and lifts her up and flips her around and Himeko lies on top of her Sedusa's breast as Sedusa pumps into her ass with a hard pace. Her balls flying, as Sedusa was loving this young girl.

"I love you Himeko." Sedusa said and slaps Himeko's butt cheeks hard.

"OH! YES! AH! YES!" Himeko couldn't control herself as Sedusa was balls deep in her rectum. Sedusa groans and was about to cum into Himeko for a second time but this time all the way up her bum.

"I'M GONNA CUM HIMEKO!" Sedusa said and slaps Himeko's ass as Himeko hugs Sedusa by her breasts.

"CUM IN MY ASS SEDUSA! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!" Himeko and Sedusa scream out as they cum together. Himeko squirts out her juices and Sedusa fills Himeko's ass with her hot cum. She continues going in and out in a fast pace. Sedusa uses her hair as vines and shoves three into her pussy and rams them in and out while she rams her ass with her dick. Himeko screams in so much pleasure as she is getting double fucked by 1 girl. "AH SEDUSA!" A hair gets shoved into Himeko's throat as Sedusa thrusts all three of her holes at the same time in a hard fast pace. Himeko kept her eyes shut as she was on cloud 9 and Sedusa loved her tight ass and pussy and her throat. Himeko makes muffled screams and moans as Sedusa was fucking her young ass, pussy and mouth hard. the 14 year old girl couldn't take much more and Sedusa knew she was going to pass out. Sedusa smirked and slams deeper into her throat causing Himeko to gag and she then shoves two of her hairs into her ass causing Himeko's ass to strecth more. She muffle screams as Sedusa goes even faster and harder. She wraps her arms around the petite and slams one more time and cums hard into Himeko's ass while cumming in her throat from her hair and her pussy. Himeko chokes on it while muffling screams could be heard. Himeko passes out and Sedusa pulls out of her holes. She pants and kisses Himeko but not before cumming all over her body.

"Oh Himeko, you were so good." Sedusa said and kisses her on the lips and places her dick in her ass again and pumps 5 times very hard and fast and cums again deep up Himeko's ass. Himeko shivers and moans softly as Sedusa slams again and again and again. Balls deep and Sedusa still had plenty of cum to give to this young girl. After 6 minutes Sedusa was done. She pulls out of Himeko and slaps her butt cheeks and kisses her goodbye. She flies out of the window as Himeko was still passed out, but with a smile on her face.


	4. Buttercup Overpowers Blossom!

**Z LOVE COLLECTION LEMONS!**

 **This is a multi chapter of lemons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anything! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Buttercup Overpowers Blossom!**

 **Buttercup Age: 16**

 **Blossom Age: 16**

* * *

Blossom and Buttercup were still at school doing activities when Buttercup decided to have her way with the leader of the Powerpuffs. Buttercup makes out with Blossom as she grabs her ass and breasts. Blossom moans out in delight. Buttercup pulls out a huge strap on cock . 12 inches and 4 inches thick and it was black. Blossom gasps at it's size. And Buttercup gets naked and so does Blossom as Buttercup puts the strap on herself. She guides Blossom to come to her and places it in her mouth. Buttercup shoves it hard down Blossom's throat as she gags hard and Buttercup talks dirty to her. Buttercup slaps Blossom in the face as she swallows the whole thing and chokes on it.

"You like sucking big dicks!?" Buttercup slaps her face hard as she thrusts into Blossom's mouth hard. Blossom gags hard as the huge black strap on is shoved deeper down her throat. Buttercup kept going in and out of her throat and then pulls out and Blossom kisses Buttercup on her lips while Blossom grabs the huge black fake cock and rubs it up and down. Buttercup picks Blossom up and holds her in place by her thighs and slams into her ass as Blossom screams into the kiss. Buttercup smirked and pumps in and out of Blossom's asshole in a brutal pace. Blossom's B cups bouncing with each thrusts as Buttercup sucks on them. Blossom moans loudly as her ass gets destroyed. Buttercup kept going in and out of Blossom's ass.

"AHHH AHHHH AHHH!" She screams out as Blossom was getting destroyed by the strongest member of the PPGZ. Her eyes screwed shut, her mouth open with screams as Buttercup was fucking her ass in a very brutal way. Buttercup slaps Blossom's ass as she continued pumping in and out of her abused hole. Blossom eyes roll in the back of her head as she gets fucked hard by Buttercup with her big black strap on. Buttercup places her on her hands and knees and hovers over Blossom and starts again. "DON'T STOP!"

"So you love taking it up the ass you dirty girl!?" Buttercup said as she grips Blossom's ass cheeks hard and rams harder then before making the girl beneath her scream out in pain and pleasure. Her stomach getting strecthed from the brutal fucking she was getting from her friend and teammate. Buttercup was much more brutal then Brick in thrusting. Buttercup kept going and going making Blossom cum hard.

"AH SHIT! AH FUCK YEA! BUTTERCUP! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! AHHHHHH GOD AHHHH YES BUTTERCUP! TEAR MY ASS APART WITH THAT BIG BLACK DICK!" Blossom moaned out as she couldn't control herself as Buttercup smirks and goes harder and faster.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT I WILL TEAR YOUR ASS APART!" Buttercup growled and makes out with Blossom as he kept fucking her ass. Buttercup slaps her ass hard making her yelp and cum hard again. Buttercup sits down on the tile floor as Blossom sits down on the huge strap on taking it up her ass as Buttercup slams into her hard and Blossom moans out as Buttercup kept going and going hard and fast as Blossom screams.

"OH YES YES YES YES!" Blossom yelped out as Buttercup slaps her butt again and kisses her hard on the lips and wraps her arms around the redheaded girl and pounds into her deeply. "AHHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK AHHHH! BUTTERCUP!" Blossom screamed and cums all over Buttercup as she slams super hard four times and Blossom gags with screams. "AH! AH! AH! AH!" Buttercup stops and kisses Blossom and rubs her ass cheeks as she was all the way up Blossom's ass. They make out for 3 minutes before Buttercup starts again. Buttercup slams Blossom into the wall and growled in her ear as she pins her to the wall and Buttercup pulls out with a pop and rams back in Blossom. "OHHHHHHHH FUCK!" Blossom moaned out in ecstasy as Buttercup fucks her again. Slamming into Blossom sending her deeper into the wall and pluming deeper in her ass up her rectum. Buttercup makes out with Blossom with her toungue and Blossom muffle moans in pleasure as Buttercup unleashes her strength power in her thrusting. This sends Blossom over the edge and she explodes cum all over Buttercup again and Buttercup keeps ramming into Blossom. She holds her down and keeps going and going. All the way in, all the way out. Buttercup puts Blossom back on her knees and she thrusts into her ass again as Blossom moans out as she is getting fucked by Buttercup. Nothing was going to stop Buttercup from destroying Blossom's ass. She grabs Blossom's cheeks again and squeezes them hard as she brutal fucks her ass again.

"AHHHHH BUTTERCUP! AHHHHH FUCK! FUCK! OH BABY! OH GOD! MY ASS IS BURNING!" Blossom screamed out as Buttercup speeds it up and Blossom screams one last time as she passes out from Buttercup's brutal thrusting. Buttercup pulls out and Blossom lays on the wall passed out. Her ass was gaping crazy and Buttercup shoves it down her throat as she is passed out. Buttercup takes Blossom's head and pushes it down onto the fake cock. Buttercup fucks her mouth for 4 minutes and kisses Blossom on the lips.


	5. Sedusa seduces Princess Miko!

**Z LOVE COLLECTION LEMONS!**

 **This is a multi chapter of lemons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anything! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Sedusa seduces Princess Miko!**

 **Sedusa Age: 17**

 **Miko Age: 17**

* * *

Miko was in her room getting changed to pijamas for the night. She feels hands around her body and she turns to face Sedusa. Miko gets put under her spell and Sedusa kisses the teenage princess. Sedusa's hair goes around Miko's body and rips her bottoms off and her top. Sedusa was already naked and she sees that Miko was a futa as well. And the same size as her. 10 Inches and 3 Inches thick. Miko wraps her arms around Sedusa as she deepens the kiss and both girls moan and plop themselves on the bed. Sedusa keeps the kiss locked and shoves her hair in Miko's ass hitting her prostate. Miko groans in pleasure in the mouth of Sedusa as Sedusa stretches her ass. Sedusa summons another hair tenticle and strokes Miko's member and rubs her B cups smoothly. Sedusa goes deeper as far as her hair could go. Miko moans out as her member twitches each thrust Sedusa gave. Miko moans as her ass is penetrated by a long strand of thick hair, smashing her sweet spot every time Sedusa made it go in and back out.

"Sedusa!" Miko moans out as Sedusa smirks and shoves her dick in her mouth. Miko sucks on it without gagging but she was moaning. Miko deep throats Sedusa's dick and Sedusa holds her head in place.

"Princess likes my cock huh?" Sedusa asked and smirked and pumps the teen's throat with wild thrusts while also fucking her ass hard with her hair. Miko moans louder and she cums hard as Sedusa drills into her prostate. "Keep sucking me you rich bitch!" Sedusa growled and pulls out of Miko's rectum and focuses on her mouth. Miko bobs her head down on the girls cock giving Sedusa moans. Sedusa pulls out and tells Miko to bend over exposing her gaped hole. Sedusa places her head in while grabbing a hold of Miko's cock and she enters in Miko's hole with a hard thrust.

"Oh Sedusa! Oh god your cock so deep up my ass!" The princess cried out as Sedusa rams deep inside her ass slamming into her prostate, sending Miko shivers. Miko's breast swing with every thrust Sedusa gives to her. She was balls deep inside Miko and Miko screams in pleasure as Sedusa strokes the girl's member. Sedusa goes faster as her balls smack Miko's balls creating sounds that fueled Sedusa's fucking. Miko loved the pleasure she was getting from Sedusa. "Oh fuck! Ah yes Sedusa! I'm your rich bitch!" Miko screamed out as Sedusa smacks her butt cheeks.

"Say it again you dirty slut!" Sedusa rams harder and deeper in Miko. Miko was on cloud 9 as her body started sweating and feeling so hot from Sedusa's thrusts.

"Ahhhhhh! I'm Your Rich Bitch!" Miko screamed out. Sedusa smirks and keeps going. Sedusa puts Miko on her back and lifts her legs over her shoulders and reenters her and continues the hard pounding. Making sure age slammed deep into Miko's ass and streched her prostate. Miko screams her lover's name as she cums all over her face and Sedusa kept going. Miko cums again as she is getting hammered by the evil lady above her. Sedusa kisses Miko with passion as she cums deeply up her ass. Sedusa slips out and sucks on Miko's member. Miko moans out as Sedusa fingers her gaping asshole while deep throating her. Sedusa stops and shows her bare ass to Miko and Miko grabs her hips and fucks her ass hard and fast.

"Oh yes fuck me rich bitch!" Sedusa moaned out as Miko starts pounding her ass and hitting her prostate every time. Miko kisses her as she continues pumping inside her. Miko loved the warmth of Sedusa's ass around her member. Sedusa kept moaning and telling Miko to fuck her harder and faster. Miko grabs her huge breasts and slams into her in a fast pace. "AW FUCK!" Sedusa screamed out. Sedusa got an idea and summons two hairs and shoves one down Miko's throat and up her ass. Miko screams with Sedusa as they both fuck each other's asses. Miko gags as the long hair rams up and down her throat. Both girls were loving the feeling but Miko the most. Getting fucked while doing the fucking made her lose it and she screams out as Sedusa rams harder sending her harder into Sedusa's ass. Both girls cum hard into one another. Miko's screams muffles by a 15 inch hair down her throat and blasting huge amounts of cum, her ass filled with cum as Miko passes out from too much pleasure. She gags on the cum and Falls on her bed with Sedusa. "You're a good rich bitch." Sedusa said while panting and lays on top of Miko as she kisses the passed out teen.


	6. Sonia Gets Split Apart!

**Z LOVE COLLECTION LEMONS!**

 **This is a multi chapter of lemons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anything! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read. This chapter is very short.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **Sonia Gets Split Apart!**

 **Sonia Age: 16 (MegaMan StarForce)**

 **Big Billy Age: 18 (PPGZ)**

* * *

Sonia was walking home until she gets in a fight with Ace of the Ganggreengang. But he leaves Big Billy to deal with her. Ace knocks Sonia out and Billy takes her to the hideout. Sonia was lying in a bed naked as Billy walks to her naked as well. Sonia awakes to see his HUGE member. 8 Inches and 7 Inches in thickness. Sonia gasps in fear as Billy shoves the head into her mouth. Sonia gags hard as the huge member can barely fit it in her mouth. "Oh yea. Suck me Sonia! You're so pretty!" Billy moaned out. He pushes deeper into Sonia as she gags harder and soon Billy was all the way inside her throat. He holds Sonia in place as she cannot breath. Billy pulls out and Sonia coughs and didn't have time to catch her breath when Billy flips her over her on to her tummy. Billy gets on top of her crushing her with his weight. Sonia groans in pan and Billy smiles and inserts himself into Sonia's pale ass. Sonia screams at the top of her lungs as Billy forces himself in. "This so fun yeah!" Billy laughs and slams into Sonia as she almost passed out as Billy used so much force to fully enter her ass. Sonia was stretched beyond what she could imagine. With Billy starting a slow pace, Sonia still screams out in pain.

"Ahhhhh! Oh God!" She yelled as Billy goes all the way back in hard. Sonia could feel him deep inside her. Billy fucks her hard as she Sonia screams out in pain. Her ass so full of the huge green dick from Big Billy. He flips himself over and Sonia was on top of him. Billy thrusts upward as Sonia moans out loudly. Billy wraps his huge arms around Sonia tightly and keeps fucking her ass. "AHHH BILLY!" Sonia yelped as she was now enjoying Billy's big dick up inside her rectum. Sonia begs him to fuck her harder and Billy makes out with her and goes harder and faster, his big balls slamming into her thighs as he thrusts deeply in Sonia's ass.

"YOU FEEL SO GOOD! YEA!" Billy moaned out and keeps pumping into Sonia. Billy cums hard as his cum fills Sonia up. She screams as Billy was balls deep inside her. Sonia shuts her eyes and her mouth was open with screams. Billy places Sonia on her knees and thrusts again into her strecthed hole. Sonia gasps as Billy penetrates deeper.

"AHHH MY GOD! SO BIG!" Sonia yelped as Billy squeezes her breasts and slams into her over and over again. Sonia keeps screaming her head off as Billy pounds her harder and faster. His thrusts were stronger then Geo's and Sonia was cumming hard with each thrust Billy did. Billy kisses her on the lips as he keeps going and going. Sonia arcs her back and screams very loudly as Billy's huge dick erupts cum deep inside her again. "AH AH AH AH AHHHHH AHHH AH AH AH OH FUCK!" Sonia yelps as Billy pulls out to his head and slams into Sonia all the way and does it over and over again as Sonia kept yelling in pleasure and pain as her rectum gets destroyed. Sonia passes out as Billy cums again as he yells with Sonia and lies on her and he passes out too due to Sonia's tightness. He comes too and pulls out and leaves the room.


	7. Kluke & Kari go at it!

**Z LOVE COLLECTION LEMONS!**

 **This is a multi chapter of lemons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anything! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read. This chapter is very short.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Kluke & Kari go at it!**

 **Kluke Age: 15 (Blue Dragon)**

 **Kari Age: 15 (Digimon)**

* * *

Kluke and Kari were best friends and wanted to hang out. They hang out at Kluke's house and they started making out. Kari wraps her arms around Kluke as she kisses her deeply. They moan together as their B cups touch together. Kluke and Kari quickly get undressed and sit on the couch. Kari spreads her legs open for Kluke to enter her. Kari moans her friend's name as Kluke sucks on her pussy. Kluke licks it and fingers her asshole. "Oh Kluke! Ahhhh yea." Kari moaned out as Kluke goes faster with her mouth and fingers. She sucks on Kari's pussy hard sucking out her juices as Kari was moaning out loudly. Kari puts her hands all over Kluke's head, touching her light orange hair.

"You taste so good." Kluke said and decides to sit on Kari's face as Kari eyes widen and she sucks on Kluke's wet cave and glomps her ass. Kluke closes her eyes and moans her friends name as Kari licks her pussy hard and deeply puts her toungue in. "Oh Kari! Just like that!" Kluke grinds her hips on Kari's face. After 2 minutes Kluke gets off and kisses Kari hard on her lips as Kari pulls her closer to herself and Kluke grinds her hips on Kari as both girls moan into each other's mouths. Kari puts her hands on Kluke's bare bum and grabs on to them as she signals Kluke to grind harder. "OH GOD!" Both girls scream out as their vaginas rub against one another. The girls pant and Kluke grinds herself harder onto Kari. "Ahhhh yes!" Kluke moaned out.

"OH YES KLUKE! FUCK YES DONT STOP!" Kari screams out and Kluke moves away from her face and sits up, not stopping the grind. Kari moans with Kluke as Kluke goes faster and Kari was on cloud 9 and loved the feeling of rubbing her vagina on Kluke's. Both girls were close to climaxing. Both girls scream as they cum hard. Kluke pants and bends over to make out with Kari as Kari slips her toungue inside her friends mouth and her arms move around Kluke's body. Kluke reaches for a double sided dildo under the couch. It was 8 inches and 3 inches wide. Kluke tells Kari to get on her knees with her butt sticking out as Kluke does the same but faces the other direction.

"Ready?" Kluke asked as both girls line it up with their asses. Kari moans out as she shoves it in her butt as Kluke does the same. "Mmmmmm!" She moaned out and starts to rock back and forth into Kari as she does the same. Both girls moan loudly as the dildo goes in and out and their butts smack against each other's loudly as the black dildo enters them deeper. Kari screams as Kluke rocks faster into Kari. She returns the favor leaving them moaning and cumming hard every thrust. They keep going and going for 5 minutes and both girls were close to climaxing once again.

"AHHH GOD YES!" Both girls scream out as they ride out their climaxes. They pant hard as the remove themselves from the dildo and they start making out with one another.

"I love you Kluke." Kari said.

"I love you too." Kluke said and kisses her back and the girls rub themselves again while also putting the dildo down their throats and Kluke slams her head down to meet Kari's lips while gagging on the dildo and she thrusts her mouth up and down as Kari had her dildo end down her throat. Both girls moan through the dildo deep down their mouths and Kluke keeps grinding as well as Kari. Both girls cum again as they move faster and moan louder. They pant as they finish and Kluke rests with Kari on the love making couch.


	8. Anetta Dominates Maylu!

**Z LOVE COLLECTION LEMONS!**

 **This is a multi chapter of lemons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anything! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read. This chapter is very short.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Anetta Dominates Maylu!  
**

 **Anetta Age: 17**

 **Maylu Age: 15**

* * *

"You're ass is looking good." Anetta said and slaps Maylu's bare ass. Maylu moans out as she was naked and bented over her bed as Anetta takes her dark dick out and slaps Maylu's butt with it. She was 12 inches and 4 inches wide. Anetta was a futa and she was going to brutally fuck Maylu. Anetta enters in Maylu in her ass as she groans in pleasure. Anetta grabs a hold of Maylu's hips and starts pounding into her hard. Her balls smacking against her pussy wildly causing Maylu to yelp in pleasure.

"OH GOD!" Maylu screamed out as she arced her back and Anetta plants a kiss on her neck. Anetta's dick stretches Maylu's hole. Anetta slams into Maylu at a fast pace making the red headed girl moan in pleasure as she feels the large dick inside her. Anetta pulls out and slams back in creating a scream from the girl. "Ahhh Anetta! Slam hard into me! Make me scream!" Maylu begged for Anetta to fuck her harder. Anetta rams into her pale ass as Anetta grabs her bouncing breasts and hugs them tightly as Anetta goes faster and harder and deeper up Maylu's ass. "AHHHH YES ANETTA! KEEP FUCKING ME!"

"You're a bad girl. I must punish you." Anetta growled and continues to pound her harder. Maylu grinds her teeth as she tries to keep from moaning, but Anetta's brutal thrusting wasn't allowing it. Anetta pulls all the way out and slams back in making the teen yelp from the large insertion.

"OH GOD OH GOD!" Maylu screamed as Anetta continued pounding into her ass with harder and faster thrusts. Slaps sounds would echo through out Maylu's room. Anetta turns her around and places her on her back and Anetta hovers over her and pushes in her gaping asshole and continues to fuck her while Maylu screams in pleasure as she shoots her juices in Anetta's face and her C cups. Anetta slams into her with brutal thrusts and she kisses Maylu to muffle her cries of joy. Anetta pulls out and puts her dick in Maylu's mouth as she moans as Anetta bucks her hips sending her 12 inch dick down Maylu's throat. She gags as Anetta forces it down.

"Suck my huge black dick!" Anetta slaps Maylu in the face as she fucks her mouth and she gags each time she goes down her throat. Her balls slaps against Maylu's chin as she thrusts up and down into her mouth. Maylu's eyes were closed as she keeps gagging and Anetta screams and slams down as Maylu gags harder as Anetta releases her hot cum down Maylu's throat. She takes all of the cum Anetta spilled out and swallows it all. Anetta pulls herself away from Maylu and flips her over her tummy and spreads her ass cheeks and slams into her ass again and Maylu screams and Anetta fucks her brutally. Anetta keeps thrusting into her ass making Maylu scream her head off as the dark girl dominates her. Anetta slaps Maylu's butt tons of times and kept plowing into her. "You like my huge black dick far up your ass Maylu?"

"AHH ANETTA!" Maylu screamed out. "You're so deep inside my ass!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Anetta said and grabs Maylu's arms and pulls them back as she fucks her ass sensless. Maylu screams and cums as Anetta goes deeper into her rectum. Anetta loved the tight ass and was gonna keep on going until she cums up Maylu's ass. Maylu was moaning so much only to scream out as Anetta slabs deeper after pulling out. Anetta grabs her hips and keeps slamming hard into Maylu. "You know what? I fucked your boyfriend Lan Hikari up his ass like this, and he loved it." Anetta whispered into Maylu's ear while pounding into her abused hole. Maylu shuts her eyes as Anetta fucks her ass like a monster.

"ANETTA! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! PLEASE CUM DEEP INSIDE ME!" Maylu screams and Anetta was close to shoot a huge load up her ass. Anetta throws her head back as she gives Maylu a couple more brutal thrusts as she buries herself balls deep up Maylu ass as she explodes her cum deep in Maylu' bowels causing both girls to scream out as Maylu cums a lot as Anetta's huge member was pressing deep inside Maylu as she continued cumming inside the girl's abused hole. Anetta stays inside Maylu as both girls pant from unleashing a huge orgasim.


	9. Brick X Mana!

**Z LOVE COLLECTION LEMONS!**

 **This is a multi chapter of lem** **ons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anythi** **ng! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Brick X Mana!**

 **Brick Age: 18 (PPGZ)**

 **Mana Age: 20 (Yugioh)**

* * *

Brick was at home with nothing to do. He was bored out of his mind. Brick didn't know what to do until someone knocked on his door. He opened it to see a dark skinned girl with dark brunette hair that reached to her waist and she had C cups that Brick was blushing at. The girl was 20 years old and was gonna spice things up for Brick. The girl had dark green eyes and her name was Mana. "Hello Mana." Brick said to her.

"Hi Brick." Mana said as she walked in Brick's house. "I see you are bored. So how about we do something about that?" Mana winked Brick causing him to blush hard as Mana removes her skirt and shirt. She had a cock and Brick was wide eyed. He couldn't believe his eyes at Mana's size. 15 Inches and 5 Inches wide. Bigger then Butch. Mana went into Brick's room and started stroking her huge member. Brick removed his clothes and went over to Mana and kisses her. Brick stops the kiss and starts to suck on the huge member. He only put 7 inches in as he was bobbing his head. Mana tugs on Brick's hair as she moans as Brick deep throats get and he gags hard as he swallows all of Mana's dick. "SUCK THAT HUGE COCK!" Mana yelled our and starts bucking her hips into Brick. Brick gags more as Mana keeps thrusting her huge cock down Brick's throat as he starts choking on the huge member. Mana kept going in and out of Brick as her length starts twitching. "TASTE MY CUM BRICK!" Mana said and slams into Brick with force that caused the teen to gag hard as Mana cums 7 loads of warm cum down his throat. Mana pulls out and Brick catches his breath as he lays on his bed and Mana hovers over him.

"That was good." Brick said as Mana kisses him deeply and inserts her huge member deep inside Brick's ass. "Mmmmmmm!" Brick moaned as his butt is stretched to the limit as Mana entered fully with one brutal push. Brick's prostate was also stretched allowing pre-cum to shoot out of Brick's 13 Inches of dick. Mana pulls away from Brick's lips and grabs his thighs and starts to pound into him hard and she pulls out by 6 inches and slams back in with her balls slapping Brick's own as he moans loudly. Mana picks up speed and her grip on Brick tightens as she slams deep inside Brick, causing his abdomen to bulge. Brick screams as Mana uses brutal thrusts right now and Brick was screaming out. "AHHHHH GOD! So FUCKING DEEP KEEP THAT HUGE DICK INSIDE ME MANA!" Mana smirked and pulls out all the way and flips Brick over and lays ontop of him. Her c cups resting on his back as Mana enters Brick with another brutal thrust. Brick grinds his teeth as his prostate was getting slammed hard and fast by this girl with a huge dick.

"I'm gonna tear your ass up!" Mana yelled and goes in harder and faster as she kisses Brick while he keeps screaming and the bed rocks back in forth from Mana's brutal thrusts. Mana grabs Brick's hips roughly and plows into his ass hard and fast and she was pulling out only 7 inches. And slams that back in. Brick was moaning very loudly as he cums hard onto his bed while getting his ass rammed by Mana. "You feel so good!" Mana yled and keeps going. "Keep screaming for me Brick! While I destroy your nice ass!"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! MANA! AHHHHHH FUCK!" Brick screamed out as Mana pounds into him stretching his bowels in the process and his prostate. Mana pulls Brick to her body as she was close to cumming deep inside Brick. She slams into Brick with a couple of more brutal bone breaking thrusts. Brick yelps as his ass was destroyed and Mana's cock filled him up and she presses deep inside him and cums deeply up his colon. Brick screams with Mana as he cums with her. Mana's cum filling Brick's stomach. Brick passes out as Mana pulls out and leaves.

"That was fun Brick." Mana giggled and skips away out of Brick's house to find someone else to get rid of their boredom.


	10. Boomer X Dark Magician Girl!

**Z LOVE COLLECTION LEMONS!**

 **This is a multi chapter of lem** **ons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anythi** **ng! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Boomer X Dark Magician Girl/Darkia.**

 **Boomer Age: 15 (PPGZ)**

 **Dark Magician Girl/Darkia Age: 20 (Yugioh)**

* * *

Boomer was awaken from his nap by a blonde girl with dark green eyes. Boomer thought it was Bubbles at first as he wasn't quite awake yet. "No silly, it's me Dark Magician Girl AKA Darkia." Said the blonde girl. She was naked and ready to go at it with Boomer. He sees she has a dick and it was 12 inches long and 4 inches wide. Darkia shoves it in Boomer's mouth as he gags as Darkia shoves it all the way down his throat. Boomer places his hands on her hips as Darkia thrusts her hips forward. Boomer gags hard as Darkia continued thrusting her huge cock down Boomer's throat. A couple minutes pass and Dark Magician Girl was close to cumming. "TAKE ALL MY CUM BOOMER!" She screamed as she unloads her cum down Boomer's throat who chokes on it and moans. He drinks it down as Dark Magician Girl tells him to turn around and face the wall and Boomer knew what she was gonna do next.

"Please fuck me Dark Magician Girl!" Boomer yelped as she thrusts all the way up his ass. Darkia grabs Boomer's hips and starts pounding into him hard and fast. "AH FUCK AH DARKIA!" He screamed as Dark Magician Girl slammed into his prostate.

"You like that?" The blonde magician asked with a lustful voice, teasing the young teen. Boomer moaned out as Darkia keeps fucking him in a fast pace. Boomer was enjoying the huge cock inside him. It was stretching him open as the thickness of Dark Magician Girl's 12 inches of cock was big. Boomer's ass was getting destroyed and he loved the pleasure that Dark Magician Girl was giving him. "You're tight Boomer!" Darkia moaned out and turns Boomer around so he can see her face and her C Cups. Darkia picks Boomer up as he buries his face in her breasts as she continues pumping her huge cock deep in Boomer's ass.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Boomer yelped between her big breasts as Dark Magician Girl grabs Boomer's butt cheeks and squeezes it as she continued fucking Boomer. Boomer looks at the girl fucking his tight ass and kisses her hard as he kept moaning. Darkia lays on Boomer's bed and thrusts upward into him. Boomer cries out with muffled screams from kissing the magician girl. Darkia was balls deep inside Boomer as he felt her cock deeply in him. Boomer releases the kiss and sits up and bounces up and down on her cock. Darkia holds his hips to help him. "Oh god! Oh fuck! Keep fucking me Darkia!" Boomer moaned out as Darkia goes even harder and faster then ever. Boomer lays on her with his head resting on her shoulder as Darkia sits up and keeps pumping into the blonde teen with brutal thrusts causing him to scream out in pleasure as his ass once again gets destroyed. She wraps her arms around Boomer and continues the brutal fucking. Boomer cums hard as Dark Magician Girl slams into his prostate repeatedly. He gives a loud yelp, "AHHHHHHHH!" His butt clamps down on Darkia's cock as she moans out and cums deep inside Boomer. Boomer screams as he feels her warm cum filling his ass up. After a few minutes Boomer was on his hands and knees and Darkia was gonna fuck him again in doggy style.

"I can't get enough of your hot ass Boomer, I'm gonna keep fucking it until I'm ready to stop." She said and slams into Boomer while grabbing his hips. Darkia was going in and out much quicker due to Boomer's ass being filled with her cum. Boomer screams out as Dark Magician Girl fucks him again.

"AH DARK MAGICIAN GIRL! MY ASS SO FULL! OH GOD PLEASE DARKIA! FILL MY ASS MORE WITH YOUR CUM! FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE ME!" Boomer screamed and the girl fucking him smirked with delight and rams her 12 inches far up his cummed filled ass. "AH FUCK AH!" Boomer couldn't control his moans as Darkia's thrusts were now going harder and faster then ever, with her balls slamming into Boomer's the skin slap sounds, Boomer was on cloud 9 as he cums again all over his chest and the bed as Dark Magician Girl wraps her arms around Boomer's body and pulls him to her as her boobs press against his back.

"OH GOD BOOMER! IM CUMMING AGAIN!" the girl said as she uses brutal thrusts into the teen's ass making Boomer yelp as Darkia slams one more time and presses deep inside Boomer's rectum stretching it as he screams and Darkia screams too as she cums hard and 8 times inside the teen blonde. Boomer kept moaning as the girl kept pounding into him with very hard thrusts.

"AH AH AH AH! MY ASS IS SO FULL OF CUM!" Boomer screamed as Dark Magician Girl thrusts 15 times into his tight ass and holds him tightly as she cums again making Boomer scream and pass out as the cum leaks out as Darkia slams hard into him one last time before collapsing onto the teen boy and she was panting hard and she stayed inside Boomer's tight hot ass, making sure she cummed in him fully.


	11. THE PPGZ HAVE TRIPLE FUN!

**Z LOVE COLLECTION LEMONS!**

 **This is a multi chapter of lem** **ons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anythi** **ng! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read. Time for some THREESOMES!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: THE PPGZ HAVE TRIPLE FUN!  
**

 **Blossom Age: 16**

 **Bubbles Age: 15**

 **Buttercup Age: 16**

* * *

The PPGZ were kissing one another on Blossom's bed, ready to go at it with one another. Buttercup and Blossom both had strap ons. Blossom had an 8 inch and 3 inches width that was colored in pink. Buttercup had her black strap on she used on Blossom. Blossom puts her strap on in Bubbles mouth as she sucks it and Buttercup puts her strap on in Blossom's ass. Blossom moans loudly as Buttercup thrusts in and out hard and fast as she can.

"Oh god Buttercup!" She screamed as Bubbles deep throats the strap on that Blossom had on her. Bubbles gags slightly as Blossom starts bucking her hips in the same rhythm as Buttercup behind her. Buttercup leans in and licks Blossom's cheek making her blush. Bubbles closes her eyes and enjoys sucking Blossom off. After finishing sucking, Bubbles got on her hands and knees as Buttercup stops fucking Blossom and waits for her to enter the blonde's ass.

"Ooooooooh." Bubbles moaned and then screams loudly as Buttercup thrusted hard into Blossom, sending her hard into Bubbles. Blossom moaned with Bubbles as Buttercup starts pounding hard into the leader sending her hard into Bubbles's ass and stretching her hole.

"OH GOD!" Blossom screamed out as Bubbles rocks back to her thrusts and Buttercup grabs Blossom's butt and rams harder and faster into her, making Blossom moan out and drill into Bubbles deep inside her ass. Bubbles close her eyes as she was feeling pleasure and not pain when Butch fucked her. Blossom grabs Bubbles's breasts and squeezes them as Buttercup makes her thrust into the blonde.

"YOU GIRLS ARE SEXY!" Buttercup yelled out and slaps Blossom's butt hard. Making her yelp. Bubbles moaned out Blossom's name as Blossom was thrusting into her the same time as Buttercup thrusted into the leader girl. Buttercup was all the way up Blossom's bum and Blossom was up in Bubbles's bum. Blossom and Bubbles moaned loudly as Buttercup was the dominate one.

"AH BUTTERCUP!" Blossom moaned out as Buttercup kept fucking her from behind in the ass as it sends the leader girl into Bubbles from behind in the ass.

"AH BLOSSOM!" Bubbles moaned out rocking back into Blossom hard as loud slaps were heard from the PowerPuff girls love making. "OH GOD!"

"Oh Buttercup! You're sending me into Bubbles with your hard thrusts up my ass! OH GOD!" Blossom screamed out as the brutal pounding from the green member of the PPGZ continued. Buttercup flips the girls over and Blossom was now on her back and Bubbles got on top of her and thrusts downward onto the 8 inches of the pink strap on. Buttercup grabs Blossom by her thighs and fucks her hard as Blossom grabs Bubbles breasts and moans out with her. Buttercup kisses Bubbles on the lips as she didn't stop her pounding into Blossom.

Buttercup pulls out and Blossom pulled out of Bubbles and the girls get into a new position, Blossom got on her hands and knees while Buttercup got off the bed and stands on the floor and slaps Blossom's face with her huge black strap on. Blossom sucks on Buttercup's fake cock as she takes all 12 inches down her throat. Bubbles got underneath Blossom as she puts the strap on into her gaping asshole and thrusts herself onto the strap on cock. Blossom thrusts into Bubbles gaping hole while Buttercup thrusts into her mouth. Blossom gags hard as Bubbles was moaning loudly from Blossom pumping into her. Buttercup pulls out of the mouth of the redhead and shoves her fake cock into Bubbles's mouth, deep down her throat. Bubbles moans and gags with a mouthful of Buttercup's fake cock. Buttercup makes out with Blossom as they both fuck Bubbles.

"Suck me Bubbles come on! Work that mouth of yours!" Buttercup smirked at Bubbles as the ravenette goes deeper down in her throat. Bubbles gags harder as Blossom continued fucking her ass. This went on for 5 minutes and Buttercup pulled out of the blonde's throat as she pants. Blossom pulls out and Bubbles got on her hands and knees and spreads her ass cheeks and Buttercup enters her ass deep in her rectum and pounds hard into her while Blossom shoves her strap on in Bubbles mouth fucking it fast. Bubbles screams were muffled and Buttercup was deep inside Bubbles's ass as she destroys it and Bubbles screams while Blossom fucks her throat. Buttercup hovers over Bubbles and catches Blossom by her lips and kisses her as the two fuck Bubbles hard and fast. Bubbles cums hard as Buttercup slams into her hard as Blossom slams into her mouth hard and fast. Buttercup pulls out and goes over to Blossom and puts her on the wall and slams into her ass hard.

"AHHH FUCK! AHHH!" Blossom screamed out as Buttercup pounds into her as Bubbles got behinds Blossom and Blossom thrusts into Bubbles ass hard.

"AHHHHH!" Bubbles screamed out as Blossom was drilling into the blonde's ass below her as Buttercup was pumping hard into the redhead girl. Blossom put her hands on the wall and Bubbles was bented over and Buttercup was on her feet grabbing Blossom's butt cheeks and squeezes it as she continues fucking the leader girl.

"OH YES! YOU'RE SO DEEP INSIDE BE BUTTERCUP! RAM THAT COCK INTO ME!" Blossom screamed and Buttercup uses super speed and this sends Blossom into Bubbles with the same speed.

"AHHHHHHH MY GOD!" Bubbles screamed out as Buttercup thrusts were sending Blossom into Bubbles once again and the two girls were screaming their head off and cumming hard as Buttercup was again, the dominate one.

"AHHHHHHH BUTTERCUP! WE'RE CUMMING!" Blossom and Bubbles yelled out in pleasure as Buttercup slams one more time and presses deep inside Blossom as this sends her one more time into Bubbles ass with the same slam as Blossom and Bubbles cum a lot. Spraying their juices everywhere. The girls pant hard as they enjoyed the fucking.

"Good." Buttercup smirked and pulls out of Blossom and slaps her ass hard. Blossom lays on the bed as Bubbles lays next to the leader as Buttercup sees them panting. She smiled and takes the strap on off and throws it to the floor and she pants as well.


	12. Sedusa seduces The Princesses Himeko an

**Z LOVE COLLECTION LEMONS!**

 **This is a multi chapter of lem** **ons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anythi** **ng! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read. Time for some THREESOMES!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Sedusa seduces The Princesses Himeko and Miko!  
**

 **Himeko Age: 14**

 **Miko Age: 17**

 **Sedusa Age: 17**

* * *

Sedusa was fingering both Miko and Himeko with her fingers as Miko's cock was getting sucked by her younger sister Himeko. Himeko didn't know her older sister Miko, was a futa. Miko sucks on Sedusa's cock while she moans as Himeko was sucking her. Himeko was deep throating her sister's 10 inch cock and loving it deep down her throat gagging. Sedusa had her hair out teases both princess by rubbing the tip on their butts. Sedusa wasn't going to slip inside both of them just yet. Sedusa bucks her hips as Miko gags as she takes the whole cock in her throat. Sedusa's balls slapping her chin. Himeko was fondoling her sister's balls as she continued sucking on her 10 inch cock. This went on for a while until Sedusa told Himeko to stop sucking and get on her hands and knees. She does so as Miko looked at Sedusa with her cock still down her throat. Miko removes herself from Sedusa as she also gets on her hands and knees. Miko enters in her younger sister's asshole as Sedusa did the same with Miko. Both girls moan out as Sedusa slams into Miko balls deep sending Miko into her sister.

"OH!" Himeko moaned out as the fucking started. Sedusa was going fast as Miko does as well. Sedusa grabs a hole of Miko's swinging breasts and Miko does the same with her younger sister's A cups. Sedusa starts pounding into the ass of Miko hard.

"AH!" Miko screamed out as this sends her harder into Himeko. Himeko yelps as Miko fucks her ass harder and faster while Sedusa does the same. Sedusa licks Miko's ear and chuckles as she continues pumping her cock deep inside the older princess. "OH FUCK!"

"AH MIKO! SO DEEP INSIDE ME!" Himeko yelped as Miko was balls deep in her younger's sister's ass.

"You're tight Himeko!" Miko moaned out as Himeko moans with her.

"And you're loosen up." Sedusa said to Miko as she pumps faster into her rectum. Sedusa keeps fucking Miko's ass harder and faster.

"SEDUSA! OH GOD!" Miko fucked her sister harder and faster.

"MIKO! AHHH YES!" Himeko screamed as she rocks back to her sister's thrusts. Miko makes out with her younger sibling as Sedusa loved the sight below her. She smirked and grabs Miko's hips to go in deeper. This makes Miko go in deeper inside Himeko as they both scream while kissing each other. Sedusa then summoned 15 inches of thick hair leaking with pre-cum as she Miko and Himeko freed their kissing, she shoved her hair into their mouths, earning a gag sound from both girls. Sedusa moaned out as she feels their throats consuming her thick hair. She squeezes Miko's bare ass and rams her harder while Miko also rams harder into Himeko making her muffle scream. Himeko cums hard as she cums all over her older sister and even Sedusa. Sedusa thrusts her hair up and down the throats of Miko and Himeko as they muffle cry in pleasure. Sedusa continues to fuck Miko in a faster and harder pace.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Himeko and Miko scream out and their eyes were closed shut as they were feeling tons of pleasure. Sedusa rams faster and harder into their throats and into Miko's abused hole.

"Oh yea girls!" Sedusa moaned as her dick gets clenched by Miko's ass. She continued fucking her senseless as Miko was forced to fuck her younger sister senseless from Sedusa. The girls were sent over the edge as Sedusa slams one more time into Miko and her cock sends 10 ropes of warm cum deep into Miko's ass.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Miko screams and cums into her younger sister Himeko deep up her ass, as Sedusa cums in the throats of both princesses from her thick hair, sending 10 ropes of cum making them swallow it all. Sedusa pulls out and Miko does as well. Sedusa grabs Himeko and shoves her cock inside Himeko's ass and pounds into her.

"AH! AH! AH!" Himeko screams as Sedusa fucks her hard. Miko places her cock in her younger sister's ass as well and fucks her with Sedusa. "AHHHHHH!" Himeko yelped as her abused ass was stretched from having 2 dicks deeps inside her. Sedusa got a thick hair once again and shoves it up Miko's ass as she screams as it goes far inside.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Miko screamed as Sedusa fucks her in the ass with a thick strand of hair once again as she also fucks Himeko with her. Himeko was full from having two cocks inside her at the same time. She was moaning loudly as they pound her.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Himeko moaned out and couldn't take the two cocks up her rectum. "I'M GONNA CUM!" Himeko yelled and sprays out her juices all over Sedusa and Miko as they contiue pounding into the 14 year old girl while Sedusa pounds into 17 year old princess with her hair, smashing her prostate in the process sending Miko over the edge as she cums into Himeko again and Sedusa cums into Himeko as well and her ass gets full with both girl's cum and Miko got her ass filled with Sedusa's cum from her hair. Miko screamed as Sedusa thrusts again into her pale ass.

"AHHHHHH MY GOD! OH FUCK!" Miko pants and pulls out of Himeko and Sedusa holds her down with more of her hair and rams deep inside her abused hole with a 12 inch strand of thick hair while also kissing Himeko as she pounds into her cum filled hole. Miko moans out as she was shooting cum onto Himeko's butt cheeks and her legs.

"OH SEDUSA! AHHHH!" Himeko yelped as Sedusa shoves a hair deep inside her filled ass and shoves another one into Miko making her scream even louder then before as it stretches her hole.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Miko screamed out as Sedusa brutally shoves her two hairs into Miko and keeps fucking Himeko while wrapping her arms around the 14 year old while pumping a hair and her cock inside her ass.

"WE'RE CUMMING!" Himeko and Miko yelled out as Sedusa slams one more time into both girls and cums a ton inside them. They scream as they feel Sedusa's cum filling their stomachs. Sedusa pulls out and puts Himeko onto the bed and Miko lays with her as Sedusa's cum leaks out of them both. Sedusa was satisfied.

"I'll be back for more later." Sedusa whispered and went off and closes their door.


	13. Tory X Shuko X Dex!

**Z LOVE COLLECTION LEMONS!**

 **This is a multi chapter of lem** **ons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anythi** **ng! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read. Time for some THREESOMES!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Tory X Shuko X Dex!  
**

 **Tory Age: 15**

 **Shuko Age: 17**

 **Dex Age: 17**

* * *

Dex, Tory and Shuko were in Dex's place having a threesome with each other, Tory was sucking off Dex's huge member as Dex licks the asshole of Shuko and grabbing her ass cheeks in the process. She was moaning and Dex licked deeper into her hole. Dex's length was 14 inches and 4 inches in thickness. Tory's small mouth could barely fit the entire thing down his throat. Tory's size was only 6 inches. "Oh Dex!" Shuko moaned out as her light purple hair was in pigtails that were straight and not curly. Dex put his hands on Tory's mouth pushing it down so he can take his entire length deep down his throat. Tory gags loudly and that made Shuko shiver in delight, from hearing her boyfriend's noises. "Keep gagging on his monster cock Tory!"

"You heard your girl, keep gagging for me you slut." Dex said and Shuko grinds her hips onto Dex's face as she moans as he was licking her everywhere. Dex starts to buck his hips into Tory as Tory moans.

"Mmmmmmmm Mmmmmmm." He moaned sucking on the huge member taking all 14 inches inside his tiny throat. Tory bobs his head down on Dex's large cock as Dex squeezes the pale butt cheeks of Shuko above his face.

"OH GOD DEX IM CUMMING!" Shuko yelled out and sprays her juices as Dex lathers it up into his wide mouth and he bucks his hips wildly into Tory as he cums into his throat. Tory gagged as he swallows the entire load Dex blew. Once everyone was calm Shuko got off of Dex and went onto her hands and knees and sucks on her Bf's 6 inches. He was sitting on the bed as Dex got behind Shuko and his huge hands grabs the girls hips as he pushes his cock into the wet ass of the pale tight teen with a hard push Shuko was strecthed to the limit causing her to moan while having Tory's cock in her mouth. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"AHHHHHHH SHUKO!" Tory moaned as the vibration from Shuko's mouth caused pleasure on his cock. Shuko bobs her head onto his 6 incher as Dex thrusts into her asshole all the way. Making her moan loudly. Loud skin slaps could be heard from Dex's slamming into the ass of Shuko and Tory rubs her head as he moans as Tory was sucking him harder. Dex big balls were slapping against the teen's pussy hard causing even more pleasure to go through her and louder moans.

"AHHHH DEX! I'M SO FULL FROM YOUR BIG FAT COCK SHOVED UP MY ASS!" Shuko screamed out after she removed her mouth from Tory's cock to kiss him deeply. Dex smirked and started going harder and faster. Shuko was screaming her head off as the pleasure increased and Tory places her head on his cock for more of the vibration feel, coming from his girlfriend's throat.

"FUCK ME HARDER DEX!" Shuko yelled with Tory's dick in her mouth sending Tory a wild vibration around his cock.

"I'm gonna cum Shuko, don't stop sucking me!" Tory moaned out and Shuko went faster up and down his shaft as Dex grabs the girl's B cups and slams harder into her rectum.

"IT'S SO DEEP UP MY ASS DEX! OH GOD YES YES YES YES!" Shuko couldn't control herself as Dex was pumping deep inside her abused hole. Tory cums a load inside Shuko's mouth as he moans with her as she swallows it all. Dex kept going into Shuko until he pulled out and slammed right back in all the way to his balls and while Shuko yelps from this, Dex shoots 8 ropes of cum deep inside her abused ass. He moans with her as Shuko felt the cum hit her colon. Dex removes himself from Shuko's ass and went over to her face as Tory entered her ass. "TORY!" Shuko yelped as he starts thrusting into her as fast as he can while Dex shoves his huge cock down her throat. Shuko gags as her throat is strecthed from Dex's large member. He bucks his hips into her face as she moans and gags while both boys fuck her. Tory slaps Shuko's butt cheeks hard and continues to ram deep inside her cum filled hole. Tory pounds his Girlfriend from behind as Dex pounds into her throat. Dex moaned as Shuko gags harder. The boys started going faster and harder into Shuko as she screams and Tory cums into her ass while Dex cums into her throat. Shuko gags on the cum as she swallows it all. Tory removed himself as Dex did as well. Dex grabs Tory and shoved him down onto the bed and started fucking his ass.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH DEX!" Tory screamed in pain and pleasure as the huge dick strecthes his tight hole. Dex loved the feeling of his warm ass around his huge dick that he was going to destroy this boy, while Shuko watched. Tory screams as Dex fucked him hard and fast. "OH DEX AHHHHH FUCK AHHHH SO FUCKING DEEP INSIDE! AHHHHH!" Tory screamed out as Dex kisses him and then pulls him up to his body and kisses him with force and wraps his big arms around the smaller boy and brutally fucks him in the ass. His big balls slapping against Tory's with loud skin slaps occurring Dex was stretching Tory's asshole and rectum and prostate making him shoot cum all over Shuko. Shuko moans as she feels the warm cum hit her body. Shuko then bends over and Dex forces Tory inside her abused ass and literally fucks both of them. Tory couldn't thrust into Shuko so Dex did it for him. He would slam into the boy's ass and that sents Tory into Shuko. Both moaning as Dex was loving this all. He continued fucking Tory sensless making him fuck Shuko senseless.

"OH TORY! YOU FEEL SO GOOD BABY!" Shuko screamed as Dex rams into Tory making him ram into Shuko. Tory screams as his ass was destroyed and Shuko was loving his cries. It made her cum hard and she screams as Dex goes faster into Tory making him do the same with Shuko.

"FEEL MY CUM!" Dex yelled and with one hard last brutal thrusts, he came inside Tory deeply making him yelp and cum into Shuko as she yelped as she feels his cum bursting inside her ass.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tory and Shuko both yelled as Dex slams into Tory's prostate a couple more times, making sure Tory cummed fully inside his girl's rectum. Shuko and Tory panted as Dex let Tory go and he lands on top of his girl. Dex was satisfied with his needs from both teens and kisses both Shuko and Tory goodnight.


	14. Dex X Anetta X Lan!

**Z LOVE COLLECTION LEMONS!**

 **This is a multi chapter of lem** **ons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anythi** **ng! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read. Time for some THREESOMES!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Dex X Anetta X Lan!  
**

 **Lan: 15**

 **Anetta: 17**

 **Dex Age: 17**

* * *

Dex was with his girlfriend, Anetta at Lan's house going to fuck him. Lan was on his bed sucking on Anetta's 12 inches of cock as she moans. Dex was licking Lan's ass as he moans and Dex places his head in. Lan squints and moans in pain and pleasure as his ass gets invaded by a large cock. Dex pushes deeper and Lan screams in pain and pleasure as his ass gets stretched. Anetta thrusts into Lan's throat as he moans and sucks on the cock girl. Dex starts thrusting in and out of Lan as he moans louder. Anetta bucks her hips as her balls slap Lan's chin and he moans and his eyes were closed shut from Dex thrusting hard into him. "You're going to be our bitch now, including Maylu." Anetta said while holding Lan's head and keeps fucking his mouth. Dex slams his 14 inch cock deep inside Lan as he feels it in his rectum and stretching him far. Lan keeps moaning as Anetta and Dex fuck him hard and fast. "You like my Bf's huge cock up your ass Lan?" Anetta smirks and slams deeper down his throat Anetta pulls out of Lan's mouth so that he can speak.

"I DO LIKE! OHHHHHHH" Lan screamed as Dex plows into him harder. "AHHHH FUCK! AHHHH GOD! AHHHH!" Anetta was smirking at Lan as she loved hearing him moaning in pleasure. She continues fucking his mouth and keeps slamming into him. The dark skinned couple continue fucking Lan as he loved there huge cocks. Anetta slams one more time as Lan gags hard and takes her cum down his throat. Anetta moans as she pumped 10 ropes of cum down the boy's throat. Dex kept slamming up Lan's ass as he hits his prostate making his 8 inch dick shoot cum out. Dex continued hitting it as he grabs his hips and continues ramming into him. Anetta pulls out letting Lan's screams loose. "AHHHH DEX! OH MY GOD! AHHHHH!"

"He loves it Dex." Anetta said and kisses Lan on the lips muffling his cries as Dex went faster and harder into him, making his bed rock. Loud skin slaps occur from Dex's fat body hitting Lan's skinny body. Dex kept going and going until he uses one brutal thrust and pushes against Lan hard as he erupts his cum deep up inside his ass.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lan moans as Anetta released the kiss and Dex's cum fills him up as Lan cums a lot onto his own bed. Dex pulls out and Lan's ass was gaping and cum leaks out as Lan pants and Anetta got behind him and grabs his buttcheeks and enters him with a hard thrust. Lan yelps as he feels Anetta's cock deep inside him, and Dex shoves his huge dick down Lan's throat and starts fucking his face. Lan gags hard as he taste Dex's cum as he was leaking.

"You like us fucking you!?" Anetta yelled out and slaps Lan's ass cheek hard making him yelp with Dex's huge cock down his throat. "TAKE MY COCK UP YOUR TIGHT LITTLE ASS LAN!" Anetta screamed and starts going faster into his ass and Dex pulls out of Lan's mouth and he screams in pleasure and keeps screaming until Dex muffles his cries with his dick down his throat and starts fucking him with the same speed as Anetta. Anetta jerks Lan off as she continues pounding into him. Lan kept screaming and couldn't control himself, feeling Anetta fuck him hard and Dex's huge cock down his throat, he just couldn't take it. Anetta pounds Lan's ass harder that she slams into his prostate making him cum all over Anetta's hand and Anetta slams one more time and throws her head back and fills Lan's ass up with 8 ropes of cum shooting deep inside his abused rectum. Dex pulls out of Lan's mouth and picks him up and lays on his back with Lan sitting on his lap. Dex enters his cum filled hole and starts thrusting up into him while holding Lan as he screams out in pleasure as Dex was balls deep inside, Anetta got on top of Lan and her C cups rest on his back as she too, enters Lan and this strecthes him much farther that he screams louder then before as Anetta starts pounding into Lan's ass with Dex also inside him. Both fuck Lan together as their balls touch one another and Anetta and Dex feel each other making them moan with Lan as they both fuck his ass.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO FULL! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lan yelped as his ass was full of cock. Dex and Anetta continue plowing into Lan as he almost passes out and he cums on Dex's stomach feeling both dicks slam into his prostate at a fast and hard pace. Anetta and Dex's pant as they continue plowing into the abused hole. They scream out and slam together and push Lan over the edge as he erupts 10 ropes of cum on his body and Dex's body while Anetta and Dex cum together and scream with him as they erupt so much cum that it spills out between them. Dex and Anetta kept pushing against Lan's prostate, making sure they cummed deep inside him while also making sure that Lan was cumming enough. They stay inside Lan as they pant and Lan passed out due to insane amounts of pain and pleasure. Anetta smiles at Dex and they were going for Maylu next to fuck her in both holes.


	15. Renamon Gets A Boy!

**Z LOVE COLLECTION LEMONS!**

 **This is a multi chapter of lem** **ons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anythi** **ng! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read. Time for some THREESOMES!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 (Bonus): Renamon Gets A Boy!  
**

 **Renamon Age: Unknown (Digimon)**

 **OC Boy Tennis Age: 15**

* * *

Renamon was a fox futa and was with a young teen boy. Her huge dick erect and was 15 Inches long and 6 Inches in width. The boy was kissing Renamon all over the place. To her D cups, to her cock head, to her face. Renamon wrapped her purple arms around the teen's body and kisses him deeply. Her warm fur making the teen boy Tennis blush. Renamon put Tennis on his back and puts her cock in his mouth and goes 6 inches in it. The teen boy was surprised by the sudden push but gratefully sucked on her huge member. Renamon was moaning and places her humanoid paws on his head and goes deeper and into his throat, as the boy gags hard as his throat was bulging from the huge cock down his throat. "You feel so good boy." Renamon said and cums a load into his throat. He gags and swallows it all and Renamon pulled out as the teen boy catches his breath. "Are you ready now my boy?"

"Yes Renamon I am ready for that huge cock." He said and Renamon flips him over his tummy and lays over him, her huge boobs pressing against him as she thrusts hard into the tight ass of Tennis. "AHHHHHHHHH! RENAMON! YOU'RE TEARING ME!" He cried in pain and pleasure as Renamon was thrusting into the boy hard, his ass far strecthed on the outside and inside. Renamon's huge balls slap against Tennis' little balls as she plows into him.

"You feel so warm in here. I never thought your tight ass would feel this good." Renamon smirked and slams downward into the boy brutally. He could feel her cock deep in his stomach area and even feel a stomach bulge from her thick long cock. Renamon's kept thrusting into the ass of the 15 year old boy and he was no longer tight. "Looks like I already loosened you up boy." Renamon said and licks his cheeks as he grinds his teeth and shuts his eyes while feeling her cock deep inside his destroyed ass and stomach. Renamon flips Tennis over and kisses him on the lips and continues pounding her 15 inch cock deep up his rectum, hitting his colon and stretching him to the point where Renamon could see her cock in the boy's stomach as this turned her on and she pounds even faster into him as he cries in pleasure and pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH MY ASS! RENAMON!" Tennis screamed as Renamon picks his legs up and holds them with her paws and resumes to fucking his ass. Pulling halfway out and ramming back in, seeing Tennis' stomach bulge made her super horny. Tennis's 6 inch cock was jumping around and leaking pre-cum as Renamon continues plowing into him, Tennis was screaming loudly as Renamon was destroying him and he loved it.

"I'M GONNA CUM TENNIS! HERE I CUM BOY!" Renamon said and makes Tennis arch his back as she slams one more time pressing deep in his ass and "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tennis screams his head off as Renamon erupts a gallon of cum into him. His stomach getting filled with her cum making him look like he's pregnant. Renamon kisses him deeply and pulls out of his gaping ass and her cum shoots out of his ass onto the bed making his stomach no longer bulge. Renamon giggles and sucks on his 6 inches as he moans. 20 Minutes pass and Renamon was ready for round two. "Get on your hands and knees boy." She said and got her knees too, waiting for Tennis to do the same. Once he got into position. Renamon grabs his hips and thrusts hard into his ass as the boy screams.

"AHHHHHHHH RENA-" Tennis was cut off from a kiss from Renamon as she pumps in and out of the boy's destroyed gaping ass for a second time. Renamon got bigger but only a little. Now 7 Inches thick and 17 Inches in length she could go even deeper and stretch this boy to the breaking point. Renamon was balls deep as her length and thickness could be seen under the skin of Tennis's stomach area. Renamon pulls Tennis to her and holds him in place while thrusting up his ass and colon. Tennis was still screaming as Renamon went faster and harder. She kisses him as the boy was between her huge breasts and she jerks the boy off while thrusting into him relentlessly. Renamon fucks the boy harder until he was taking all 17 inches up his ass and her balls were smacking his pelvis.

"RENAMON! YOU'RE TOO BIG I CAN'T-" Renamon silenced the Boy with another kiss as she goes even faster and thrusts super heard into the boy making his bulge stick out more and he wretches as he feels the eruption of cum shoot another gallon from Renamon. Renamon walls balls deep and is emptying her balls up this boy's 15 year old ass. As Renamon pushes deep inside the boy he then shoots out his cum from Renamon jerking him and then Tennis shoots cum out of mouth. He gags as cum flows out of his mouth and Renamon was still thrusting into him. "HRGURRK!" He gagged as more cum shoots out of throat. Renamon pulls out and cums all over the boy as he was panting and laid down on his bed in a pool of Renamon's cum. Renamon giggles and slaps the boy's ass as she enjoyed him.


	16. Dex X Anetta X Maylu

**This is a multi chapter of lemons with Yaoi and Yuri and Straight and mix and crossovers and futas.**

 **I'll take request of anything! Warning: This story is very hardcore with lemons! Don't like don't read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Dex X Anetta X Maylu!**

 **Dex Age: 17**

 **Maylu Age: 15**

 **Anetta Age: 17**

* * *

Maylu was on her bed sucking off Anetta's 12 inch cock as Dex was fucking her pale tight ass. Maylu was screaming with muffles as Anetta bucks her hips so her cock could go deeper down the girl's throat. Dex grabs Maylu's butt cheeks and rams his 14 inch dick deeper into her tight ass, making her yelp and scream as the huge dick stretches her. Dex loved the tight feeling of Maylu's butt and wanted to fuck it forever. Anetta kisses Dex as they both continue fucking Maylu hard and fast. Maylu was gagging and moaning as she closes her eyes shut in pleasure and pain. Dex's huge member felt like it was tearing her ass apart as he kept thrusting into it. Anetta pulls out of Maylu's throat as her screams let loose.

"AHHHHHH! OH MY GOD DEX! SO BIG! I-I-I AHHHHHHHHH!" Maylu cries of pleasure and pain made Dex ram into her faster, with his big balls slapping against her wet pussy.

"You're so tight in here!" Dex slaps her butt cheeks earning a yelp from the 15 year old redheaded girl as Anetta fucks her mouth again and slaps her face.

"Suck my dark long cock Maylu! Swallow it all!" Anetta bucks her hips as her 12 inches goes all the way down Maylu's throat, making her gag and Anetta was pulling out only 4 inches out. Dex was pulling halfway out and rams Maylu's ass over and over again thrusting all the way balls deep. Anetta was gonna cum soon down Maylu's throat. "You ready to swallow my cum?" Anetta moaned and bucks her hips a couple more times before moaning loudly as he cums deep down Maylu's throat. "OHHHHHHHHHHH MAYLU! SWALLOW MY CUM!" Maylu gags hard as her throat gets filled with large amounts of cum from Anetta. Dex was still pumping his huge cock up Maylu's ass as hard and fast as he can making loud skin slaps occur. He was strong in his thrusts that Maylu would cry out in pain and pleasure. Anetta pulls out of Maylu's throat and kisses her with toungue. Maylu moans in the kiss as Dex continuing ramming into her pale ass and making sure he was far up in it. Dex wraps his arms around her body and continues fucking her ass brutally.

"OH FUCK!" Dex yelled and slams one more time and his large member was pressing deep inside Maylu as she screams and Dex unleashes his cum deep into her bowels. Dex cummed 6 times and it was warm and Maylu's hole was gaping as Dex pulled out and cum spills out of her gaping ass and Anetta makes out with her boyfriend before going to Maylu's gaping hole and enters her ass with a hard thrusts.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maylu yelped as Dex slams into her mouth and was all the way down Maylu's throat as she gags hard. Anetta squeezes Maylu's ass cheeks and rams her 12 inches up her ass. "MMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMM!" Maylu yelled with a thick long cock down her throat. Dex wasn't thrusting but he kept his cock down her throat as she couldn't breath. Maylu places her hands on his hips and Anetta rams faster and harder and deeper up her ass. Her balls slapping Maylu's pussy as she squirts out. Dex pulls out as Maylu coughs and pants. Dex fucks her mouth with the only 7 inches into her mouth.

"She has a sweet ass Dex." Anetta smirked slapping the girl's butt hard and fucks her harder and faster. Maylu moans loudly as Dex fucks her throat. Anetta grabs Maylu's breasts and pulls her to her body and continues ramming into her. Dex got behind Anetta and kisses her as he fucks her ass. Anetta screams as the large member penetrates her. Dex rams deep in his girlfriend's ass as she screams with Maylu. Slamming into her prostate by Dex making her close to cumming. Dex continued fucking Anetta while grabbing her hips as Anetta continued fucking Maylu's ass. Anetta moans out her lover's name as he pounds into her dark ass. "OH DEX!" Dex was making Anetta ram into Maylu harder then before.

"ANETTA! YOU'RE FUCKING MY ASS SO HARD!" Maylu screamed and closed her eyes shut with her mouth gaping open with cries. Dex slams into Anetta's prostate sending her over the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHH DEX!" Anetta screamed as she cums deep inside Maylu while Dex blows a load into Anetta.

"AHHHHHHHH ANETTA!" Maylu screamed. 10 minutes go by and Dex picks up Maylu and he was laying on his fat body. He enters her gaping ass and thrusts upward into her. "AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" Maylu screams as Anetta got behind her and enters her ass as well and both dark skins fuck Maylu senseless deep inside her abused asshole. Anetta grabs Maylu's breasts again as Dex had his hands on her waist. Both Dex and Anetta were balls deep and pounding really hard and fast into Maylu as loud skin slaps were heard.

"TAKE OUR CUM MAYLU!" Anetta and Dex scream out as they go even faster as Maylu screams. Dex and Anetta loved the feeling of Maylu's tight ass stretching to fit both of their huge cocks, which made Maylu scream louder as her ass was getting destroyed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY FUCKING ASS! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maylu unleashed cum from her pussy as Dex and Anetta slam super hard into her one more time and unleash a bucket load of cum together. Maylu's ass getting filled with two huge cocks and getting filled with a bucket of cum made her feel so full and she passes out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Z Love.  
**

 **Chapter 17: Tail Red X D-girl Thouars.**

 **Anime: Gonna Be The Twin-Tail.**

* * *

Thouars had Tail Red AKA Sora in her lap. The two were making out. Thouars had a monster 19 inch cock and massive balls. About the size as her breasts. Sora kissed the bulbous head of Thouars' penis. "That's right Sora...suck my giant cock." She purred and forced the first few inches in. Sora closed her eyes and focused on pleasing her lover. "Come on now Tail Red...get to work." She forced more down Sora's throat, making her neck bulge out due to her thickness. Sora retches and gurgled spit as she was forced to take in Thouars' monster cock. Soon all 19 inches were forced down her throat. Right between her small breasts. Thouars pulled out and lets Sora catch her breath.

"Wow Thouars...you're so big." Sora said and coughs a bit.

"I know." She smiled and placed Sora on her lap. "Make out with my boobs." She said and Sora kisses her large breast and gropes them. Thouars then places Sora on her side and raised her leg up. Her cockhead pressing into her virgin ass. She presses very hard and got about 6 inches in. Sora moaned loudly in pain. Her ass being torn in two. "Oh yes! This ass is gonna get all of this cock in Sora."

"It hurts Thouars! No more! Don't shove another INCH!" Sora screamed as Thouars thrusted and Sora's tight little ass took 14 inches. Thouars kept pushing and pushing, until Sora's ass touched her hips. Sora's stomach and chest bulged out due to the size of Thouars's cock. Thouars started to thrust in and out in a fast pace.

"AH! AH! AH!" Sora screamed in agony as her ass was torn apart, but that only made Thouars thrust stronger. She pulled out halfway and thrusted back in.

Thouars flipped over. Sora rested her back on Thouars's breasts. "So tight!" She moaned out as she grabbed Tail Red's hips and plows into her ass with all 19 inches.

"AHHH THOUARS!" Tail Red yelped as Thouars pushes her cock in deeper and stretching her hole. Sora came as Thouars thrusted hard going all the way in and pulls all the way out and thrusts back in, Over and over again. Tail Red continued to scream in pain as Thouars abused her hole. She goes faster and harder than before. Tail Red came hard as her pussy squirted a load while her ass takes it to the limit. Thouars pulled out and pushed Tail Red onto her stomach. Her hole gaping and begging to be fucked more. Thouars pushed her cock in. She grabs Sora's hips and slammed into her. "AHHHHHHH FUCK!" Tail Red came. Thouars thrusts hard into the red teen's broken hole. She loved it. Tail Red was starting love the monster cock deep up her ass. Thouars pulled Tail Red back and kissed her lips while she continued fucking her from behind. Tail Red moaned in the kiss. Thouars would slam back in and out.

"Sora! I'm cumming!" Thouars moaned out and slammed balls deep one final time and exploded cum. Tail Red screamed with Thouars as her cum shoots out her throat like a water fountain. Soon Tail Red passed out and Thouars stayed balls deep inside her ass. Not wanting to pull out. "I love you Tail Red."


	18. Chapter 18

**Z Love Final Chapter.  
**

 **Chapter 18: Cuntboy Yuki X D-girl Hinata.**

* * *

Hinata had her large cock down Yuki's throat as she fingered his pussy. Hinata was 12 inches and 5 inches thick. Yuki deep throated her cock and gagged. "Work that mouth Yuki. Come on." Hinata said and started thrusting in and out of Yuki's throat. She grabbed Yuki's head and punished his throat. She pulled out and told Yuki to turn around. He did so and bented over as Hinata grabbed his butt cheeks and ate his pussy out. Yuki moaned loudly as Hinata worked her tongue deep inside his cunt. She then inserted her fingers in his butthole and fingered his ass. Yuki moaned more as Hinata went deeper. She stopped and grabbed her cock and was going to place it in his pussy.

"Hinata!" He screamed out as Hinata inserted her large cock inside his vagina. She thrusted all the way in and Yuki screamed in pain and pleasure. Hinata grabbed Yuki's hips and started to hammer him. She slams her monster cock deep inside Yuki's pussy. She kissed him and continued fucking him from behind. Hinata tongued him and won in dominance. She tasted every moan, every scream Yuki made every time she thrusted to the hilt. Hinata layed on her back and turned Yuki around. He groped Hinata's large breasts as she fucked him. "Oh Hinata! Oh god! Ohhhh!" Yuki moaned out as Hinata went all the way in and stayed their as she kisses him. She placed her hands on his butt and slapped them and squeezed them hard, earning loud moans from Yuki.

"I'm gonna fuck this ass next." Hinata smirked and pressed Yuki's face in between her breasts and continued fucking his pussy. Hinata went faster as Yuki screamed and cums hard. Hinata went harder and faster and and came inside Yuki's pussy. Both moaning loudly. Hinata pulled out and picked up Yuki and placed him back on his knees. Hinata placed her ass in front of Yuki's face. He ate her out and placed both hands on her cheeks. He moaned as Hinata moaned also. Yuki's tongue deep inside her ass. Hinata jerked off as Yuki kept eating her ass out and squeezing her butt cheeks. After a while, Hinata was back in control.

Yuki spreads his butt cheeks for her as she jerks off her big cock and places it inside his ass. Yuki moaned in pain as his ass opens up for Hinata's big dark cock. She thrusted hard and Yuki screamed in pain and pleasure as Hinata's cock went all the way up his ass. "OH SHIT!" Hinata moaned and started fucking Yuki's tight ass. He screamed as Hinata went faster and harder. She grabbed his hips and continued a fast rhythm.

"AH! Hinata! Ah! AH! Fuck! You're big!" Yuki moaned out loudly as Hinata kept bottoming out of his tight hole. He was taking her monster cock deep inside his rectum. Yuki felt so full. Hinata was going to cum again. She screamed it out and went the fastest she ever did before. Breaking Yuki's ass. He screaming as Hinata smashed his asshole over and over again and slammed balls deep and exploded 10 ropes of cum. "HINATA!" Yuki arched his back and squirted. Hinata stayed inside and made out with Yuki. Hinata then fisted Yuki's ass. Elbow deep. She rammed her arm up his ass and he kept cumming. He screamed out as Hinata punched his ass over and over again. "HINATA! AH FUCK!". She pulled out and spread her own ass cheeks for Yuki.

"Do it Yuki." Hinata said and Yuki nodded. He placed his fist inside Hinata's ass and fisted her. "Oh! You're gonna make me cum again!" She screamed out as Yuki went past his elbow and went back out and in. Faster. Harder. Punching Hinata's prostate. Hinata screamed as Yuki went even faster and harder. "Yuki! Fuck!" She screamed and came again. She came on her own face and breasts as Yuki continued fisting her. Yuki pulled out and wrapped his arms around Hinata and the two made out.


	19. Jack X Kluke

**Z Love 3! Bonus Chapter.**

 **Jack X Kluke!**

* * *

Jack was fucking his girlfriend's throat with his massive cock. 12 inches and 5 inches thick. Kluke gagged hard as she swallowed all of his cock. Jack grabbed the sides of her head and hammered away. He groaned in pleasure as Kluke gagged harder. He pulled out of Kluke and lets her take control. She swallowed his pre-cum and licked the tip of his dick. She put all 12 inches down her throat, her face in his groin as she deep throated him. Kluke moaned as she loved Jack's big cock. Kluke went to the top and back down to the base. She moaned every time she swallowed his cock. "Kluke! Shit!" Jack groaned and pushed her head down on his large cock and erupted cum. After a while, Kluke bends over to show her pale ass to him. Jack grabbed her ass cheeks and spreads them apart, he then shoved his big cock up her ass. Kluke screamed as he enters inch by inch. Her stomach bulging out as Jack slammed balls deep. She screamed out in pain and pleasure. Jack slammed balls deep in and out of Kluke.

"Your ass is tight!" Jack moaned.

"JACK!" Kluke cried out. Jack grabbed her breasts and squeezed them as he started thrusting in and out of her ass. Kluke moaned loudly as Jack was giving it to her from behind. His balls slapping against her. Jack panted as he went faster and harder. "AHH JACK! YOU'RE SO FUCKING HUGE! MY ASS IS BEING TORN APART!" Kluke cried out as Jack continued to fuck her ass. Jack picked up Kluke and kept hammering away. Kluke seeing her stomach take the shape of Jack's cock, made her came hard as Jack went faster and harder. He then took out a 14 inch 5 inches thick black dildo. He placed it down Kluke's throat as she took the entire thing down her throat. She gagged hard as Jack entered her ass again, and pressed the dildo down Kluke's throat, keeping it there.

"Swallow the dildo!" Jack ordered as he slammed his cock to the hilt. Kluke's throat bulged due to the monster dildo all the way down her throat. The dildo had went all the way inside her throat, making her swallow the dildo. Jack was going to push it out of Kluke's mouth with his cock. He began fucking Kluke's broken ass harder and faster. The dildo started to come out of Kluke's throat as she gagged harder and retched. She was going to pass out, but Jack quickly went to work. He went faster and harder than before. The dildo soon came out of Kluke's throat. She gasped hard and took a deep breath and threw up saliva onto her own body as Jack slammed balls deep and erupted cum up Kluke's ass. She felt full and Jack cum came out of her throat. Kluke almost passed out and went limp. Jack panted hard as he broke Kluke's ass.

30 minutes later, it was time for the other way around. Jack shoves the entire dildo up Kluke's ass and was planning on pushing it out with his own cock down Kluke's throat. He went to work and slammed balls deep down her throat. Jack groaned as Kluke gagged harder and felt the dildo in her ass come out slightly. Jack slammed up and down to get the dildo out of Kluke's ass. She kept gagging and the dildo was coming out. Jack went faster and harder. Soon, the dildo popped out as Jack dumped a load down her throat. Kluke's stomach bloated with cum as she passed out. Jack pulled out and was spent.


End file.
